Are you being serious
by machomatthew29350
Summary: A 12 turning 13 yr old boy is being shown the world. By her friends. There vampires. They are overprotective. Can she stop this madness or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Okay so this has nothing to do with the vampire diaries but I wanted to make a stories about Vampires and Werewolf's. So now to the story!

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

It was the day of our hoops for heart. When I walked into the gym in the beginning I went on the bleachers and chatted with some w/ some friends. Then on one side of the court we played knock out. I was doing good. Then I went to watch Jake's team play. Right before the final game he had the whole team as in Andrew, Gavin, Jordon, Chris, himself and me.

''What did u want Jake I was rooting for the team on the sidelines?'' I asked

''Matthew we have something to tell you.'' Jake said

''Ok.'' I replied

''We are **Vampires**.'' He said

* * *

Sorry for short chapter. Ch 2 should come out in a little and I'll make it longer. Toodlies for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Fights over one boy!

Hello so to recap:

''We are **Vampires**.'' He said

This time:

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

I was stunned. They are vampires. That explains why there hot. But still. There eyes flashed red. I gasped. Then I started thinking.

''Believe us now? Jake said

''U could be wearing red contacts.'' I said

''Oh My God just except the fact that we are vampires and u can't change that.'' Andrew huffed in annoyance

''I-.''

''There's also one more thing.'' Chris said.

''What?'' I asked

''You're are mate.'' Jordon said. I started backing up. They walked towards me. I opened the door and ran out. I ran through the other double doors into the gym. We were in the boys locker room. I walked around the gym to where my friends were. I sat down. The boys stared at me. I could tell. I shivered. I watched people play knock out then I went to watch the final 3-on-3 game. I sat there and watched. 'are they really my mates' I thought' But there's so many of them. I got it, I'll just ignore them' I smiled

*1 Week Later*

It's my birthday December 17, 2002.

I was still being head strong and ignoring them. I had made chocolate chip cookies for my ELA class.[ A/N Everything one this day happened and is true except for the vampire related stuff] I was at band setting up when Chris, Max and Sam walked up to me.

''Yeah?'' I asked

''We are Vampires.'' Chris said I turned around and walked to Science to see if I could stay helping out.

''If you need to but here is the notes I printed them so just go get them.'' The teacher said. I went to the other math class and walked in.

''Can I get the papers.''

''Sure.'' I walked past page and saw a new kid.

''Paige who's he.'' I asked

''Myron meet Matthew Matthew Myron.'' Paige said

''Hi.''

''Hi.'' I got the Notes and went back to science. She stapled my notes and I walked out the class locking eyes with Andrew. I went back to the gym and we fooled around. At lunch nothing happ-

''The new kid is cute.'' Taylor said

''Back off he's mine!'' Danielle yelled Your dating Nathan I thought we got called up for lunch and I walked behind Myron. He turned around.

''I'm a vampire.'' He said I looked at his eyes and they were red. I turned around and talked to Bob my imaginary best friend.

''They all think there vampires.'' I said

''I know it's weird.'' Bob said

''U said it.'' I said then we went up to eat. After lunch we went back to the gym and we played our concerts. Then I had to go to 8th pd. I walked in.

''Can I hand out the cookies?'' I asked

''Go wash your hands first.'' She said I washed my hands. I whipped open the can they were in and started handing them out. When I was at Jordon's table I asked if they wanted cookies.

''Sure.'' Jordon grabbed one, Chris L grabbed one , JR grabbed one. Bruce didn't.

''Bruch don't you want one?'' I asked

''No I want you.'' He whispered I looked at Jordon. He was shaking with anger. I handed Bruce a cookie and gave some to the last table when

*BOOM*

I whipped around to see Jordon holding Bruce by the neck choking him against the wall. I ran out the door. I saw Andrew.

''Andrew I need your help.'' I said

''What.'' He said

''I offered Bruce a cookie I made and he said no he wanted me. As I went to hand out more cookies Jordon has him pinned against the wall right now.'' I explained we ran in the room . Andrew pushed Jordon off Bruce and I went to help Bruce.

''Are u okay.'' I asked Bruce

'' It hurts.'' He said I looked at Jordon who was having a discussion with Andrew.

''Jordon!,'' I yelled,'' How could you be so cruel to your friend?'' I picked Bruce up bridal style and went walking to the nurses office.

* * *

Hi my lovelies how are u so I have a question. What class was I in , in the last part of this chapter? First to get it right gets to know what happens next and what was the making of this story.


	3. Chapter 3: KIDNAPPED!

Hello so to recap:

''No I want you.'' He whispered I looked at Jordon. He was shaking with anger. I handed Bruce a cookie and gave some to the last table when

*BOOM*

I whipped around to see Jordon holding Bruce by the neck choking him against the wall. I ran out the door. I saw Andrew.

''Andrew I need your help.'' I said

''What.'' He said

''I offered Bruce a cookie I made and he said no he wanted me. As I went to hand out more cookies Jordon has him pinned against the wall right now.'' I explained we ran in the room . Andrew pushed Jordon off Bruce and I went to help Bruce.

''Are u okay.'' I asked Bruce

'' It hurts.'' He said I looked at Jordon who was having a discussion with Andrew.

''Jordon!,'' I yelled,'' How could you be so cruel to your friend?'' I picked Bruce up bridal style and went walking to the nurses office.

This time:

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

I walked Bruce to the nurse's office. I went back to class. Bob and I started walking.

'Why would he do that' I asked

'I don't know' We got to class. I picked up my container off the floor and didn't look at Jordon at all. We had newspaper so I called dad after school. We had a party. It was so much fun. Then I started walking home. Bob and I heard something. I turned around.

''What was that?''I asked

''You should ding it helps.'' Bob said

''Okay.''

 **[Ariane Grande 'One Last Time']**

It didn't help. Then something ran across the road.

''What was that?'' I asked myself Then a bag went across my head. I kicked and screamed. Nothing. I was thrown into a truck.

''Bob, Bob are you there?'' I yelled

''Yeah.'' He said then we came to a stop. The trunk opened and 5 people came over to me. They lifted me up and carried me up the path. There is only one thing I thought of.

''ANDREW!''

''JORDON!''

''JAKE!''

''GAVIN!''

''CHRIS!''

''HeLp Meeeee...'' Damn they drugged me. I started seeing black dots.

-With Andre and the others-

''Help Me.'' I think that was Matthew.'' I said.

''Well let's go get him.'' Gavin said

* * *

Hi my lovies I hope u like this chappie


	4. Chapter 4

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

 **Audience: WHAT?!**

 **Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

 ***Matthew walks off stage***


	5. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: -_-**

 **Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

 **Audience: YAY!**

 **Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_ ] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

 ***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

 **So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek:**

 **Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

 ***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*** **Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

 ***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

 ***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
